In recent years, photography has been rapidly transformed from chemical based technologies to digital imaging technologies. Images captured by digital cameras can be stored in computers and viewed on display devices. Users can also produce image prints based on the digital images. Such image prints can be generated locally using output devices such an inkjet printer or a dye sublimation printer or remotely by a photo printing service provider. Other products that can be produced using the digital images can include photo books, photo calendars, photo mug, photo T-shirt, and so on. A photo book can include a cover page and a plurality of image pages each containing one or more images. Designing a photobook can include many iterative steps such as selecting suitable images, selecting layout, selecting images for each page, selecting backgrounds, picture frames, overall Style, add text, choose text font, and rearrange the pages, images and text, which can be quite time consuming. It is desirable to provide methods to allow users to design and produce photo albums in a time efficient manner.
Furthermore, with the proliferation of digital devices, people now acquire, edit, share, and organize images on different devices, at and away from homes. There is an increased need for an imaging infrastructure to provide uniform and ubiquitous imaging services to customers for storing images, as well as image product designs, and photostories.